1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a top/bottom pull bicycle front derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a top/bottom pull bicycle front derailleur with a swing adjustment mechanism that adjusts the top and low positions of a chain guide of the front derailleur with respect to the bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle front derailleur.
Generally speaking, the front derailleur is typically secured to the seat tube of the bicycle frame or the bottom bracket. Basically, a front derailleur includes a base (fixed) member non-movably secured to the bicycle frame, a movable member supported to be movable relative to the base member and a chain guide. Typically, the base member is a tubular clamping member that is secured to the seat tube. The movable member typically is formed of a pair of pivotal links that form a four-bar linkage with the base member and the chain guide. The chain guide typically has chain cage with a pair of cage plates for contacting and moving a chain between front sprockets of a bicycle drive train. The chain guide is usually biased in a given direction relative to the base member by a spring. The chain guide is usually moved laterally relative to the base member by pulling and/or releasing a shifter control cable that is coupled between a shifter and the front derailleur. The control cable is often connected to one of the pivotal links to apply a torque thereto in order to move the chain guide between an extended position and a retracted position.
More recently, front derailleurs have been developed that use other types of arrangements for the movable member, e.g. an electric motor arrangement, a hydraulic arrangement, etc. Also, more recently, due to the many types of frames for bicycles (e.g. due to the various dual suspension designs as well as “hard tail” designs with various frame geometries and cable routing structures), cable operated front derailleurs have been provided that can be used as top pull or bottom pull front derailleurs. With such derailleurs, a top/low adjustment mechanism is typically mounted on the chain guide (movable member). With traditional single pulling direction derailleurs, a top/low adjustment mechanism is also typically mounted to the derailleur. However, with these single pulling direction derailleurs, the adjusting mechanism can be mounted to the chain guide (movable member), but can also be mounted to the linkage assembly or the base member. In any case, with the typical front derailleurs, it can be difficult to adjust the adjusting mechanism, especially when mounted on certain frames. With some mounting arrangements, a special tool or tools may be required. Also, with these typical derailleurs, while they generally work well, it is possible that some derailleurs might not be useable on certain bicycles due to the frame type, etc.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved top/bottom pull bicycle front derailleur. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.